


They Loved Each Other

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jack can't dance, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: When it comes to combat, Jack was a natural.When it comes to dancing, Jack had two left feet.





	They Loved Each Other

When it came to combat, Jack was a natural. With years of being on the frontlines during the Omnic Crisis under his belt, his movement was relaxed, knees not once buckling and body never going stiff as he needed to be ready for any type of action.

However, as graceful as he was on the battlefield, Jack was not much of a dancer, especially when he could not dance to save his life. Even with the simplest of moves he would attempt, it always seemed to end with Jack tripping up on his feet or falling face flat on the floor.

Overall, Jack and dancing did not mix.

However, with much persuasion by Gabriel, Jack found himself stuck in a lesson in ballroom dancing taught by Gabriel himself. And, though he should have seen it coming, Jack was currently scared beyond belief.

With the music playing through the stereo inside the vacant room, Gabriel turned to face the Strike-Commander, a chuckle immediately escaping his lips.

“You look like a deer in the headlights, sunshine.”

“Just a little nervous,” Jack replied, forcing out a laugh and trying too hard in making it sound natural.

Then, giving a reassuring smile towards the other man, Gabriel walked a few steps closer towards Jack before stopping and taking Jack’s hands into his own, squeezing them gently.

“Relax, nene,” Gabriel purred as he placed his right hand atop of Jack’s lower back, making Jack shiver under his touch. “Don’t be so tense.”

“I will,” Jack retorted as let out a playful smile, doing his best in not revealing how mortified he was. He just prayed to God that he would not step on Gabriel and make a complete fool of himself.

Once the correct hand placement was in position, Gabriel began to lead. In turn, Jack steadily followed, trying to align his movements with the other man. However, in fear of the lesson becoming a disaster, Jack looked down at his feet every so often, desperately wanting to avoid embarrassing himself and hurting Gabriel in the process.

“Jack.”

Hearing his name called, Jack snapped out of his distraction and shot his head up to face Gabriel, doing his best in making the action look natural.

“You’re looking at your feet, boy scout.”

“I am?” Jack asked, attempting to play dumb and hoping that it would work in his favor. However, Jack knew that Gabriel was not one that was easily fooled by such tactics.

Gabriel let a small sigh escape him before letting go of Jack and proceeding to turn off the stereo, the room going quiet for a brief moment before the man turned to face Jack. Even if Jack was not in deep trouble, he could not help but feel Gabriel’s dark-brown eyes pierce right through his soul, which sent chills up and down his spine. Moreover, as the minutes passed in Gabriel's stare-down, Jack felt his heart thump rapidly against his chest. So, by this point, Jack was a nervous wreck.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, his words stern as they left his lips.

Knowing not to beat around the bush with his answer, Jack let out a sigh of defeat, his shoulders slacking a bit.

“I- uh… I can’t dance.”

Gabriel arched a brow towards him.

“Jack, you were doing just fine earlier.”

“I mean, yeah, but...” Jack let out another deep sigh, stopping himself from finishing what he wanted to say and instead waited for Gabriel to say something. Even if it was a scolding, it did not matter. Jack just needed Gabriel to say anything to break the awkward that surrounded him.

However, instead of being scolded or told off, Jack watched as Gabriel turned on the stereo once again, which now emitted a ballad that was slow in rhythm and soft in tone, unlike the fast-paced and booming music from minutes before.

Taken completely by surprise, Jack arched a brow in response to whatever Gabriel had in store for him, earning a laugh from the Blackwatch Commander.

“I promise, no big surprises,” Gabriel reassured, earning a playful eye roll from Jack.

“You sure? I mean, this is kind of a surprise,” Jack joked.

With Gabriel groaning in response, he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling the other man against him.

“How about we take it easy, alright?”

Jack answered with a nod before wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck, pressing further against him as the two swayed to the music, pushing away all distractions of their daily lives and placing them in a state of serenity.

With the music surrounding them, Jack mouthed a small "Thank you," not wanting to disturb the tempo that the music gave.

Then, as a warm smile crossed his features, Gabriel mouthed a “You’re welcome” in reply before pressing a tender kiss against Jack’s lips. In turn, Jack happily reciprocated and leaned further into the kiss, relishing how everything was so in sync.

All Jack wanted now was for this moment to last a little longer.


End file.
